1. Establish a flexible information infrastructure for clinical research, designed to enhance information flow, promote data sharing and reduce redundant effort. 2. Develop a behavioral model of information technology use in clinical research, based on empirical study of information needs of users, barriers to technology use, and strategies for improving use. 3. Promote research quality and encourage best practices through training, information technology for clinical trials, and collaborative technology to improve communication and cohesion.